


Frot Against a Wall

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to make Sauli come after they spent dinner teasing each other.  Another drabble to flex my writing muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frot Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam bit Sauli’s lower lip and pressed him against the wall. No words were needed, just the writhing of their hips and Sauli’s moans into his mouth when they kissed. They had teased each other all through dinner, gropes and squeezes concealed by the tablecloth. 

Now Adam wanted to make Sauli come. He would, and in a few more well timed thrusts Sauli was whimpering and coming in his pants. Adam was a heartbeat behind him and came, fingers tugging Sauli’s hair. Adam’s knees buckled and they slid to the floor in a messy heap. It was pretty much perfect.


End file.
